1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit substrate and an electronic apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing in which many external terminals can be formed and circuit substrate and an electronic apparatus in which the semiconductor device is installed.
2. Related Art
To mount a semiconductor device with high density, it is preferable to mount a semiconductor chip as it is without packaging such as bare mounting. In bare chip mounting, however, it is insufficient to protect a semiconductor chip and hard to handle it. Hence, a semiconductor device using a chip size package (CSP) is proposed and a wafer level CSP in which a diced wafer becomes a semiconductor device has recently developed. In this wafer level CSP, resin layers and wirings are formed on a surface of a silicon wafer in which tiny transistors are fabricated. This silicon wafer is cut into individual semiconductor devices.
In the conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using a wafer level CSP, when a resin layer is formed on a surface of a silicon wafer, a resin layer is not formed in a portion which is diced so as to avoid loosing a resin layer and cracking an end area of a semiconductor device (See International Patent Publication No. 01-071805 pamphlet (FIG. 1 and FIG. 14)).
In the conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using a wafer level CSP, however, a resin layer and an external terminal are formed close to the center of a semiconductor element and the external terminal is coupled to a wiring extending from an electrode formed in a circumference of the semiconductor device. In this case, wirings are formed only on a surface of a resin layer such that an area of a portion in which wirings and external terminals are formed is small and it is difficult to form many external terminals and it is uneasy to realize highly dense wirings and external terminals.
The present invention is intended to provide a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing in which wirings and external terminals can be formed with high density, a circuit substrate and an electronic apparatus in which the semiconductor device is installed.